The Doctor's Night
by Saxphonic
Summary: The Doctor lands in late 19th century and stumbles upon a historic crime


*Author's Note, I do not own any rights to Doctor who, all rights to BBC. This story features the 11th doctor and takes place after he left Rorry and Amy after the Christmas Special.*

The T.A.R.D.I.S. hummed and glowed as it flew through the Time Vortex. The Doctor straightened his bow tie as he turned the Quattro Revitalizer and observed the scanner to plot his course. He paused as he thought; he had been doing that a lot lately. Specifically he thought of what Amy had told him, "Something happens to me… Something bad… Something that I…"

At that moment, The T.A.R.D.I.S. erupted into a rain of sparks and spun out of control. The scanner screamed with whines of pain and shock. The Doctor was flung back away from the console. He drug himself back to the controls and selected a place it could be repaired. "This is bad. The T.A.R.D.I.S. can't take this abuse. The shields should have prevented damage to the Eye Of Harmony, but the critical mass has be disrupted."

The Doctor quickly rushed to the ZigZag Plotter and raised the defenses. He pulled the scanner to himself and saw… "Incoming." The Missile struck the side of the T.A.R.D.I.S. causing his craft to roll uncontrollably. The Doctor was thrown to the T.A.R.D.I.S. door, the ZigZag Plotter still in hand. The Doctor ran back to the console and activated an Emergency Temporal Shift. He was able to dislodge the T.A.R.D.I.S. from those time coordinates by using stolen Dalek technology.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. had been badly damaged; the Eye of Harmony had been completely sealed and shut down. The T.A.R.D.I.S. activated Emergency Protocol 7, which is the creating of a false interior of a proper police box as the T.A.R.D.I.S. repairs itself behind the scenes. The Doctor was less proactive; he had lost conciseness (the ZigZag Plotter had stuck his head). He was lying in the false compartment, completely helpless.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. noted the arrival date and set the Doctor's watch, which was connected through the symbiotic link that they shared. After that last act, the T.A.R.D.I.S. completely diverted all power and function to repairing.

It was still; the T.A.R.D.I.S. fell silent. There was a rap on the door, not a knock but a forceful bang. The door opened outward; the Doctor slumped forward and fell on his face. "What's all this then?" a constable said in a thick cockney accent. He picked the Doctor up and lean him against the outside of the T.A.R.D.I.S, "Lade, what kind of trouble have gotten your into? " The officer continued, "You're dressed odd, but these clothes seem to have come from money, so what are you doing in Whitechapel?"

The Doctor's eyes shot open; he stood up, grabbed the constable by the lapels, and spoke. "Whitechapel? Whitechapel? I'm in London? Good Old London!" The Doctor examined the street he was on. It was raining, pouring, but he had only just noticed it. There were gas operated street lamps. "Awww the 19th Century. Well late 19th Century. I knew it all along. Or it could be the earlier 20th. Well never mind…oh yes! Thank you for your help kind sir. It is and was most helpful." Then the Doctor sauntered off with a smug smile to the T.A.R.D.I.S., he waved a goodbye to the Officer, and entered. Only to immediately turn around and exit, "Ummm…It's gone. The whole thing is all gone. The Library, the Library's swimming pool and all those bow ties in the wardrobe." He fell to the curb and buried his head in his hands.

"Son, I believe we better get you home," said the curious and now concerned old man.

"Ha, home. I've lost my home," he muttered to himself. He then glanced at his watch, which had the full date, and it also stated that he had a message. It read "31st August 1888: 03:32:02 *E.P.7. activated*" The Doctor's happy face had returned, "Aww good, good. Emergency Protocol 7, how could I forget, well about half a dozen regenerations does tend to mess with ones mind."

"Sir, have you regained your senses?" the officer interjected. "If not I may need to take you into custody until you do and we can get this straightened out."

"Yes I have constable…. What did you say your name was?"

"I did not mention my name… But I am Officer" he said rather quickly. "And you sir? And might I add what are you doing in Whitechapel?"

"I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor. And wait, Whitechapel on the 31st of 1888, that sounds familiar…yes, yes so familiar…wait a murder."

"Murder! Sir? Did you witness something or in your drunken state did you do some regrettable?" He asked grabbing the Doctor by the arm.

"I… I… I would never… " The Doctor said with a shocked expression. At that moment a scream came from an alley directly across from the two men. "I think we need to go investigate, officer." They quickly rushed over to the alley, the officer with his lantern and The Doctor with his Sonic Screwdriver, searching for some misdoings. They both found something; The Constable found a woman, the one who screamed, but she would scream no more. The Doctor found something more pressing and more troublesome; he found a dematerialization signal. He thought 'This isn't my T.A.R.D.I.S's dematerialization circuit. It is from somewhere else another T.A.R.D.I.S….but no…wait, it has a Rassilion Dimensional Stabilizer.'

"What are you talking about boy? Quick help me with the lady." Said …

"Aww. Yes" he moved toward the girl and put his sonic away. He stopped half away, "… wait why? She is dead. I knew the when I first glanced at her. Those wounds aren't survivable. You see the real issue is that the energy left over after the attacker left here is enough to kill a small rodent."

"I know she is dead, but we have to get her off the street; it is the decent thing to do. And what energy are you talking about? So what if a few rodents die? What difference does that make to this girl?" said the officer rather coldly and annoyed. He was close the eyes of the poor girl. He was always sad about this part of his job. All the girls and innocent woman he had to perform this ceremony on; it always broke his heart.

"Well yes, London's rodent problem could benefit from this disturbance. But this means that there is Timelord Technology here that being used. This is bad. Very bad." He helped the officer with the body. "I'm afraid this Miss maybe just the first victim."


End file.
